


Love me like you used too.

by Foxame



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper is 19 in this fic, Human Bill Cipher, I was just bored, M/M, Past Abuse, lol, read at ur own risk, srry, this doesn't really make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxame/pseuds/Foxame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tears mixed, swerling and trying to heal the two broken souls before it was too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me like you used too.

Dipper had a raging glare set on the, "thing" in front of him. 

Bill had just froze Ford in a golden lined slumber, then had the ordasity to use the man as a back scratcher!

Dippers mind blew in thoughts, of how could he stop all of this... could he stop all of this?

He thought back to the disregarded relationship that was beaten with a crack that could not be mended. Bill stole his heart, but never let my gentle hand graze his. My heart used to be so trusting full to the brim with happiness, it's now a lifeless place, that will never be fixed. He took my firsts, and made sure to be my lasts. He mentally broke me to never let a trustful soul near. But deep down I know there has to be "something" still there.

something...

So I stood up from my weak position on the ground. Covered in ash and blood, I wiped the unseen weight off my shoulders, I lift my head up high. I gave that monster that stole my heart a lifeless stare. 

And in a second charged towards him, noticing the undying smirk on is face falter. And with that moment of questioning, I slammed our faces together, my hands caging his face. 

I thought of the good moments we had, when he held me softly, when he'd wisper sweet nothings in my ear. I remembered when we first met, to our first time. How loving and gentle it was. Only for it to turn to the bad. When he twisted and bended my heart. When he pumbeled my soul to the ground, then built it back up, only to smash it like a worthless disgusting bug.

I cried as my lips felt his, forgetting how welcoming they used to be. I cried when I felt his lips push back. I loosened my vice grip, and let my shaking arms rest around his shoulders. I felt his hands softly run down my back, to my waist pushing me back, breaking contact. His now comforting hands drawing circles along my sides. 

I don't want to open my eyes so I could forget about the pain for one second. I still fill the tears slide down my cheeks, as I sobbed quietly.

I finally opened them to see his soft orbs staring right back, I cried more when I saw the tears sliding down his face. He tightly wrapped me in the gentlest hug I've ever had. He held me like I would break in a trillion pieces if he pressed any harder.

I probably would have, but at this moment all I wanted to do was hug him like this would be our last. so I did, scared that I could actually be our last, before he tore me apart all over again.

Tears mixed, swerling and trying to heal the two broken souls before it was too late.


End file.
